Portal to another universe: The sky come crashing down
by Chaos Dragon Kerrim
Summary: When a evil starts to arise and skylands is sucked into a strange new universe only Camo and Quilly can save both worlds with the help of the legendary, Arceus and Camos sister, Rachel. first in the series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A place called home**

* * *

 **In the skylanders universe...**

Waking up, Camo tiredly walked out of the grass room into a large circular dome in the Tree of Life. Sitting down on a root which had magically shaped itself into a chair like structure, the dragon started to eat. The only unusual thing about this is he had dent had to collect the food. Then again he wasn't a usual dragon.

Camo was a wingless dragon which is quite rare among many dragon species. What was even rarer is that he was vegetarian. The benefit is less blood spilt and that he always had food from his twisting vines which grew from his back. The downside was it made things even harder to fight evil when blood is always spilt.

Then again he was lucky. He always had other sky landers to help him out. That is another thing and the most important thing about him. He was a skylander recruited by the legendary dragon Spiro and the even more legendary portal master Eon.

Camo quickly ate and got ready for the day ahead. A day alone which he had to defend the core of light which is broken into bits by that cruel, yet stupid, portal master Kaos, while the others enjoyed themselves. For a normal person, today wouldn't be relaxing but scary. For the skylanders it would be the best thing, going off on missions to find the pieces of the core of light while fighting the bad guys.

Then he heard it. The ear-piercing scream from lost islands. The village was under attack and he was the only one to stop it. Whatever it was.

* * *

 **In the pokemon universe...**

Running on all four of its small legs a quilava dodged through the forest. The flame streamed behind her as it jumped and slid over wet rocks and old oak roots. A ginormous pokemon on her flaming tail was the worst thing that could happen while she was looking for her next meal.

All she was doing was collecting Oran berries from a well-known berry bush. She wasn't the only one there though as there were many of her friends that had gone there. She had lost many friends there. Then again she knew it was dangerous but she had to do it. She had to survive.

Suddenly a fearsome roar echoed through the enclosed forest. The noise was frightening to the poor creature as she knew what it was, the predator that was after her. She had to move fast or she would be that Pokémon's food. Then again in the pokemon world it was kill or in her case run or be killed.

Reaching a clearing the fiery pokemon crawled into a nearby hole. A familiar hole. The safe haven she called home. Relaxing on the pillow on a nearby stone chair she turned on a screen and an emergency alert came up. Once clicked a live stream of the clearing came up looking up at the sky. The most shocking thing she had seen in her life. Or so she thought.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Death here, to bring my first book and chapter of the series. There may be other books that can give the past of some of the past events including the recruitment of the skylanders or even where that quilava came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Blood on his hands claws**

Using the portal of power, the strongest weapon the skylanders could use, Camo teleported to the Lost Islands. Looking around he saw Diggs the mabu, that had helped on many occasions but always go into trouble, run towards him shouting loudly and worriedly.

"Help me! Help me!" the trembling mabu cried. The leafy green dragon asked "well what is the problem my friend."

Instead of replying he just pointed. Far away in the distance a dark purple swirling hole sucked up most of the skylands close by skylands. It was like an evil portal of power sucking out the goodness of the land. The only thing that wasn't affected was the island with an old rotting tree on it and a spot which a stream of darkness came out of into the hole of darkness.

Reaching his destination, he realised a pure black spell punk. It was a breed he had not seen before. The spell punk was also much bigger than the average one. Then he saw it. The island which not only he had made memories on but where his long lost sister lay in her grave.

Anger started to stir and he suddenly lashed out. The spell punk had taken the only thing he could remember about his family. The dark magician was ripped into millions of pieces.

'What had he done?' he thought. 'Was he a killer?'

Then he blacked out. The last thing he remembered was the island he was on heading straight towards the ginormous portal of darkness, then nothing.

* * *

Running out the underground home the fiery creature stared back at the where she lived then at the island falling on her house after mysteriously appearing. The shadowy rock came closer and closer to the ground as it fell at great speed. A sudden quake rocked the trees as the island hit the ground in the clearing. A sigh of relief was heard from her mouth as she realised that she had escaped.

Searching the rubble she found nothing but grass, rocks and strange looking leaves. Clearing herself a path back to her tunnel she noticed something. The strange leaves seemed to move as if there were a creature underneath. A creature that must of survived. But she hadn't seen anyone one the island. She wasn't able to move the leaves as she noticed it was actually part of the creature. Large streams of red blood were coming from the dragon like creatures mouth. It was a major problem which had to be dealt with straight away

Dragging it inside she found her healing ointments and some medicine ready for it. For when and if it woke up. She cleaned the blood of the creatures' mouth and started to clean and heal its other wounds. Was it too late to save it? Then it opened its green leafy eye-lids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where am I?**

Slowly and weakly she got up off the cold stone chair. She was sure she had died so where was she. To be honest she felt alive. While her brother had taken her to the underworld she could tell this was not that horrible place. She could also tell it wasn't a heavenly place also.

All around her stone furniture covered the floor while tunnels were dug through the dirt walls. There were tree roots that stuck out, here and there telling her this lace was an underground home. Then she saw a creature come out of one of the dark shadowy tunnel.

When this being came out of the shadowy tunnel she could see it had flames on its back which was carried by 4 small clawed feet. Its skin was a very dark blue and it had a pale underbelly. It had no neck but the face, she thought, was like a squirrel from Earth, the place where many great portal masters had come from for many centuries.

Strangely this squirrely creature had a small bowl in its mouth with an even stranger herby substance in it. Then it started to speak in its feminine voice.

"Finally your awake, I've been nursing you back to a healthy state. From what I've seen in the past few days you are not from this world" the gentle voice said.

Not trusting the creature she asked "Where am I? Also who are you and why is it I am here?"

Replying, the fiery squirrel said "You are in Johto, one of the many regions of Pecropolis. I am Quilly, a type of pokémon called quilava."

"A poke-what?" came a confused answer from the leafy reptiles sharp teethed mouth.

Sighing, she replied "A pokémon is a creature that has millions of moves and abilities which can vary between their type and species. But because of the fact you don't know what I am on about this machine may help you."

"Thanks, I think." She waited before she replied again so she could examine this strange devise. "Um, so what on Earth is this and what does it do? Also how does it even help me? "

"Well these devisees, which are called a pokédex, were made by humans a not so long time ago but are very rare now. Once a legendary, called Arceus, forced them to leave after one tried to trap him in a red and white ball. Once this happened we claimed them for ourselves. These can tell you their abilities and their type just by scanning them. It also gives their height and weight."

The dumbfound dragon started to talk "Wow, that is a lot to take in. well I guess I can get the hang of it. It is better than hearing the explanation from Drobot." Then she realised that she had heard this all before, well most of it. "Wait, I know why this explanation is familiar. It's just like that Earth TV program show which has the same name as the creatures you've just described. It was about this boy who really wanted to become a pokémon master. If the humans were banished it could have been to earth where a program dedicated to this world but people didn't believe. It is actually a TV program just like our world is their video game. Well actually pokémon is also a game but it was developed after the series.

Quilly just stood there confused by all that the dragon had said. Suddenly, out of her trance she asked the green dragon "So who are you and that brother you mentioned. Also you mentioned someone called Drobot, is that your brother?"

"Firstly I am Rachel Mosstrunk and my brother is defiantly not my brother is definitely not Drobot. My brother, Camo, and Drobot are dragons and skylanders, a group who try to stop evil and bring peace to skylands. Drobot is just an injured dragon with a robotic suit and is very scientific."

Then she started to worry. She thought to herself 'I've got to get back to my own world. I've got to my brother. I must find out why I am still alive.

* * *

Waking up, covered in thick black blood, Camo lay on glowing, golden bricks of a roof of a golden shrine. Well that is what he thought it was. Looking around he saw miles and miles of pure beauty and great green grass, and in the middle of all of it, this reflective building.

A minute later the dragon landed with a loud thud on the beautiful grassy floor which soaked up the suns dazzling beams of light. Entering through the golden archway he descended down a torch lit stairway into a long hall of around fifty doors. At the end of the hallway a large white door hung open so obviously, like a curious person would do, he entered, well he did once he got there.

The tired dragon entered the mysterious room and saw a large gold and white creature looking through a mirror through to a strange new world that Camo hadn't explored; then again he hadn't been to many. To Camos surprise the large being had actually noticed him. Then it started to speak.

"Hello there young dragon, I saw you through the mirror of answers. I saw your world start to collapse, being sucked through a dark portal causing destruction in your world and mine. The reason for this is that our world doesn't have the magic to keep the islands floating and as the darkness keeps sucking out the goodness of your land nothing can stand in its way."

Through Camo is normally unafraid, this towering thing freaked him out. This caused him to stutter his words as he asked the golden, white creature "What is your name?"

Strangely the creature replied "first of all answer me this. Who are you, chosen one?"

After a large amount of teasing by the other skylanders, this annoyed the dragon. He wished that no one would call him the chosen one. He replied, cockily "well you must know who I am seems you called me the chosen one."

This angered it so it shouted at him "Doesn't start talking cockily! Answer my question!"

"All right, all right," A shaken Camo said "My name is Camo, a skylander in my world."

"And mine is Arceus." The legendary replied.

* * *

 _ **Author notes:**_

 **Death here,**

 **I've been thinking that there hasn't been much action or mystery in the first 5 chapters except for Rachel, who was supposedly dead, coming back to life so I would like to introduce an added bonus of information which has to do with the whole story. Every 5 chapters I will leave information in the form of riddles, puzzles and much more. Please leave a review with the answer so I can confirm you have got it right.**

 **Also I need ideas, where would Arceus and Camo build the core of light.**

 **Another thing is that there is a story overview if you forget what had happened. It is every 5 chapters also.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: One way in, a long way out._**

It had been ten days since the female dragon had arrived on this strange land and so far there had been no "bad" days. The only problem was that Quilly had not let her do anything. Every day went by as she grew stronger and felt even more frustrated from lying on this uncomfortable rocky chair.

Looking out of, what she thought was a skylight; she could see only skies of blue and the beaming sun. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky like she was used to in her world. Even if she wanted to go outside into the beautiful clearing, Quilly just wasn't satisfied; even if all the pain Rachel had felt had fully faded away. She wouldn't stop worrying about the dragon injuring herself again.

Fine, the green dragon thought it was nice first off but after days of doing nothing wouldn't you often feel like doing something, no matter how dangerous it was. At first her boredom had turned to frustration, but then it turned to anger. The only thing was that the dragon didn't know why Quilly did it.

The next day her anger burst out like it was a balloon full of too much air. She leapt up from the stone sofa onto the soft dirt floors bright red carpet, and then she shouted at the worrying Quilava.

"Why do you do this to me?" the furious female dragon asked with a booming voice, not like Flins annoying voice which goes boom but a loud angry voice.

The pokémon just freaked out remembering something that had happened a long time ago. 'Why was this happening again? 'She thought. 'Why is it that everyone hates me, even when I try to help?' Instead of her replying she just ran, ran through the tunnel into the outside world, then into the deep dark forest. She wasn't going to be safe anymore and she knew it.

Rachel tried to run after her, not out of anger but because she hadn't expect a reaction that bad. Yes she wanted the pokémon to feel terrible but not make her leave its home. This made the dragon feel terrible for hurting her after she gave the grass dragon great hospitality.

She went after her once she found the way out. Once out into the opening she looked for tracks, though she didn't actually know what the squirrel like creatures prints looked like. Once she found an enormous trail of small prints which she could only describe as a little bit familiar, she set off.

* * *

Waking up from one of the 60 identical rooms, not including the end room, Camo tiredly approached the strange, engraved mirror. Looking through the glassy reflection he noticed his droopy leaves and tiredness in his eyes.

'How long had he been here?' he wondered as the sleep deprived dragon slowly walked down the corridor for, what he thought, was the hundredth time. He entered the large room through the large doorway just like before but he knew who to expect this time. Like always, he was greeted by Arceus but this time he asked "What are you here for?"

The confused legendary thought for a few minutes, not understand what he had just been asked. He uncertainly answered "I guess it was what I did in the great freedom war. I banished every human causing many pokémon to panic, not know what to do, and even kill them instead of living without a human partner. Then again, I did stop this terrible war. The only problem normally is that the light focuses on the bad points and tries to improve the world in any way it can, like trapping us here or stopping any evil, some way or another."

"So is that the 'terrible' feat you performed to get here."

"Either that or the fact I have locked up many of the legends powers with the help of others. I and Rayquaza trapped the powers of the legends, Kyogre and Groudon, but they were fighting for decades and were destroying the lands and the sea like the legend said. I nearly caused the end of the world one time but was stopped by a pokémon trainer which had time-travelled to stop me. "

For half an hour Arceus went on about his past, forgetting that they were still trapped. Camo kept listening, enjoying all these tales which were believable after all the journeys in Skylands he had done.

Butting in to the very interesting tales, he said "I have just realised how we can get out of here!"

"Why didn't you say sooner?"

He replied with a simple dragon shrug as he had no idea what made him think about it.


End file.
